


Unchained Melody

by nalaa



Series: Everything began with a song [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Process Stories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was done. They had made it. President Bartlet would have another term to serve the country. She was happy, wasn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the previous ones in Everything began with a song series.  
> Set during 4x08 Process Stories.  
> I do not own the song _Unchained Melody_.

It was done. They had made it. President Bartlet would have another term to serve the country. Another four years. She was happy, very happy, but a tiny bit of herself was sad, disappointed that she would have to hide her relationship with the man she loved for another four years. She also was a bit drunk, so maybe it was the alcohol working its way into her brain and thoughts.

 

Their work for the day was done but, instead of going home to rest, they were still in her office strategizing over Sam's upcoming election. It was late, very late, but beer was still coming out of the mini-fridge she had in her office. She was sitting in her chair, her shoe-free feet on her desk, while her spin boys occupied the rest of the seats in the room. They were talking while she remained silent, listening, trying to make sense of what they were saying. Neither of them were on their best and the conversation was turning into a blur of nonsense.

 

Luckily for her, the phone rang. She quickly picked it. "CJ Cregg." She answered, harshly.

" _Congratulations, Fish Girl_."

"Hi!" CJ replied, her voice softening immediately after hearing him on the other side. "Wait a second." She told him before covering the phone with her hand. "Ok. You three, out!" She ordered them.

"Why?" Josh complained.

"Because I have a call." CJ said.

"Who is it?" Sam asked, his curiosity showing.

"No one."

"Then?" Sam replied.

 

CJ sent him a death glare that made him stood up. Toby and Josh followed his lead. "Close the door!" She called after them.

 

Once she was alone, and the door was closed, she returned to her call.

 

"Sorry about that. The boys were here." CJ explained to him.

" _No problem._ " Danny quickly replied. " _What are you doing there so late?_ "

"Celebrating." She said, grinning even if he couldn't see her.

" _And strategizing, I suppose. How is future Congressman Seaborn?_ "

"No comment." She dryly answered.

" _Hey, it's Daniel on the phone._ " He quickly told her.

"I know, I know. Sorry." CJ apologized. "He'll do it."

" _I knew he would._ " Danny replied. " _And how are you, Ms. two-terms Press Secretary?_ "

"A bit drunk." She told him, laughing. "And happy, very happy. After the announcement, I wasn't sure we could win this."

" _It was hard, specially for you._ "

"It was, bit it's over now. We won."

" _You did. You deserved it._ "

"Even if it means ..." CJ hesitated.

" _Four more years in the dark?_ " He finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She replied, unsure.

" _Don't you remember what I told you? I don't care, as long as you're with me, I don't care._ " Danny softly said.

"I miss you."

" _I know, I miss you too. I'll be back soon._ "

"Not soon enough." She tiredly replied.

" _You sound tired. Why don't you go home for a few hours? We can talk tomorrow._ "

"Okay."

" _Now I know you're really tired. You’ve just agreed with me._ " He told her, laughing.

"I must be."

" _Go home._ " Danny said.

"I'm going. I'll call you tomorrow."

" _I love you_."

"Love you too." CJ told him before hanging up the phone. Instead of getting up, she leaned back on her chair, closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was tired and wanted to go home but, at the same time, she wasn't in the mood of going to her empty apartment and being all alone.

 

She grabbed the stereo's remote and pressed play. A song from Danny's CD began to fill the room. She skipped four songs until she heard the one she wanted to listen. She got up from her seat behind the desk and leaned down on the couch to listen to the song.

 

_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time._

_And time goes by, so slowly._

_And time can do so much._

_Are you still mine?_

Without even noticing it, she began to softly sing along.

 

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love to me._

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea._

_Lonely rivers sigh,_

_Wait for me, wait for me._

_I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

She was so absorbed into the song that she didn't heard her door being opened. Toby, with his coat on, leaned against the doorframe and looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind, what had caused her mood to change so drastically.

 

_Oh, my love, my darling,_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time._

_And time goes by, so slowly._

_And time can do so much._

_Are you still mine?_

Toby saw how she dried the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

 

_I need your love,_

_I need your love,_

_God speed your love to me._

He waited until the song had ended to make his presence known. "Hey." He softly told CJ, trying not to startle her.

"Hey." CJ answered while getting up and turning the stereo off.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked her, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired." She replied.

"Come on, grab your coat and I'll drive you home. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"Tomorrow?" CJ said, mockingly. "Try later. It's almost 4 a.m."

"Yeah." He told her.

 

After helping CJ with her coat, and handing her her purse, they walked out together, both thinking about their respective loved ones.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
